


Thought I'm Addicted To You

by LiKan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 精神分裂, 纯对话体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint發現他愛上了Coulson，他當下需要談談。<br/>和Clint談談。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought I'm Addicted To You

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇酒後產物。快逃，看到這行字快逃——  
> 純對話。  
> 整篇文章裏沒一個愛字，也沒有出現過Phil的大名。不要在意。  
> 涉及Casanova！Clint這種狗屎設定。以及BG提及。

**黑體字 是 Clinton Barton**

正常體 是 Clinton Barton

 

**這不是啥好習慣，是吧。我是說，顯然我們已經過了需要放學後到辦公室去給自己寫一份人生忠告的年齡。**

我可不是。舉起兩根手指隨著音節彎曲兩下打了個引號。中二

**閉嘴你這個高中肄業。**

而且，說真的，這太太太太太蠢了

**我還有一張貼片能夠牢牢的封住你的嘴，你還有七秒八來改變這個愚蠢的話題。**

我以為你才是發起這個愚蠢話題的人

**……這不太。正常。這整個兒事情。**

啥

**這不太正常我說。**

你知道在我說了，啥，之後你重複一樣的話對問題毫無幫助對吧

**……。**

**這不太正…。**

我要揍你了我對天發誓

**沒必要大喊大叫。**

現在到底誰更像個混蛋

**而你就是愛我這點，謝謝了Cli。**

你媽炸了，Barton

**這完全不一樣，ok？這和小甜餅高空墜落病態的武器迷戀這檔子根本，完全，實打實的不一樣。**

所以你 _的確_ 在拿弓操自己

**說點我不知道的。**

Bobbi,Natasha,Wanda,Kate…我不知道，找她們做感情諮詢去。我又不是神盾心理測寫

**沒人找自己的前妻做情感諮詢。**

這簡直。太————————

**停止更加戲劇化，Drama Queen**

完全沒那回事，甜心

**所以你也被干擾了，你茫了？**

就跟這個翹屁股的功勞全是你的似的

**操。**

好吧我茫了，這根本就不合常理

**簡直就是小學生活重現。**

更糟，小學那會你還沒得PTSD

**你就是不能停下來他媽的一秒鐘是不是。**

啊哦，你開始像他了。完全不能，長官

**我不懂——我不明白——我應該——我肯定能規避這個。**

但是你就是毫無理由的栽下去了，噠啦，大驚喜

**說的跟這個成癮習慣全都是我一個人的軍功章一樣。**

我最多占百分之三十

**FUCK OFF。**

冷靜，好吧？這沒啥大不了的，業務熟練，對不對，你一向人格扭曲，也不是第一天了

**你媽炸了，Barton。**

就不能行行好換一句？

**不能。**

你我都知道要喊停是沒可能的事，所以你為啥不去享受這個一一

**我只是試圖在死前做好保險。**

可是事實證明你每次都贏

**我會把事情搞得一團糟。**

It's more,you

**去你的，鷹小子。**


End file.
